nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:In God We Doubt
I'm looking forward to this publication. 07:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :So am I but I fear it will be a bit one-sided and negative in tone. Perhaps I'll write a book looking at things from a different angle but first I'm waiting for the joint publication of our past debates and discussions for some inspiration! Lovian literature is thriving, I love it! Dr. Magnus 08:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Why do all talk pages now have a category bar...Is this new or have i not noticed it for the 10 months I've been here?Am I going insane?Really can somone help me out? Marcus Villanova 14:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Frankly, I have no idea. Didn't notice it before actually, not untill you said it. :) Dr. Magnus 14:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : I know right? I thought they were only on Main pages. Maybe dimi or Yuri knows?Marcus Villanova 14:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, this is strange. Horton11 14:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Now on every page there's a category bar. best not to be insane over it probaly the wiki media admins did it. Marcus Villanova 14:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Nobody noticed the editing I did to remove God from the painting on the cover page. Ah, well... most people aren't as into art as I am to notice that kind of stuff, or think of it. Edward Hannis 01:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::The cover is nice and your (subtle) joke is indeed funny. I'm however more focused on the contents, especially with which alternative you will come up for religious ethics or worldview in general. 05:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I did notice it but didn't feel the urge to comment. Dr. Magnus 07:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Review? It's a nice basic work on the subject, but I do miss something refreshing. It reminds me maybe a little too much of the classics by Dawkins, Hitchens, etc. But then again the book was written to do exactly the same as those classics: 'converting' those in doubt and handing out arguments to atheists. If I take into account that this book isn't written for guys who already know the content, it's a very decent publication. I give it 3½/5! 07:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : I give it a better grade!!! It's much better than a 3.5 more like a four! The .5 matters !Marcus Villanova 22:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's keep in mind that those guys do that for a living, and that there effectively no other possible arguments. I do, however, plan to make a book of short stories soon enough. No fiction has ever been made in Lovia yet on a larger scale. Edward Hannis 23:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe the Nicomedia novels are a decent attempt to large-scale fiction, no? 08:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes indeed. The 21st Century Tales too, are quite epic literature; the only difference is that I haven't written it down (with actual quotes) the way you do it :) 08:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Problem is, nobody has yet made the gamble of actually writing down excerpts from what they've written. I have dozens of short stories, some of them better than others, but I intend to actually publish them in their complete form onto the site. All Percival Galahad did was write down the premise of his stories. Not really an attempt in, for lack of a better expression, real life. Edward Hannis 04:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe that is because no-one would read an entire novel when published online? I wouldn't. 13:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Short stories are something different, of course. But the Space Saga Zalxaa on Wikistad and the eskimo stories are already a bit too long. I think the length of In God we Doubt and Religious Life is the limit; more then 20,000 bytes and people won't read it. Dr. Magnus 18:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed, tho a echooo or percival story is always good!Marcus Villanova 20:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. What I've got is three different story, each under a page when printed. That's reasonable, I think. Edward Hannis 23:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's perfectly reasonable. The longest book so far, I think, was this one on wikistad which has like 38,000 bytes. I believe there even was one that was 50,000 bytes somewhere. So one page or even two pages would be fine. Poor Marcus was even gonna translate the page I believe, weren't you? Dr. Magnus 07:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I was but then my ADD(not litterally) got in the way. !I keep telling myself "Fix it Fix it!' then i say "Nah maybe later" but later never comes! !Marcus Villanova 19:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Postpone, postpone! Often do it myself. Dr. Magnus 19:58, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::We all do. Marcus Villanova 20:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's human nature. But, I have to remark that I (who really has ADD) have found that it is entirely possible to overcome this, with the (terrifying) idea that it would be dirty if just left so. Not to be too off-topic, who here has heard of Matheson? It seems like nobody's ever heard of him. Marcus, I'm sure that you, being the good ol' market-influenced American that you are, have seen I am Legend, at least. That movie is based on Matheson's work of the same name. You might of also seen the thriller The Button, based on Matheson's Button, Button. Right? Someone back me up here. It's... both bothering and surprising me. Edward Hannis 02:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've heard of him. Isn't he the guy who originally wrote What dreams may come too? Though it isn't that good a movie it deals with very interesting topics! 16:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The movie effectively destroyed the point of the story. His ideas are short-term, generally. Not an odyssey long enough to fill a film. Edward Hannis 01:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I agree, just as with Button, Button and The Box. The movie actually twists the moral logic of the original short story... 09:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC)